


Goodbye, Love

by BroadwayBender



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I promise, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Not everyone dies, Original Character(s), Premarital Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBender/pseuds/BroadwayBender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simone loves Enjolras. Enjolras loves France. But when Grantaire convinces Enjolras to let loose for a night, nothing is the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Les Mis fic and first published fic in a few years. That said, I would deeply appreciate some feedback on this, whether or not you like it. Either way, I hope you enjoy it =)

One night couldn't hurt, Enjolras thought as he sipped his third beer. Grantaire had convinced him to take the night off and attend a party at the bar.  
Enjolras watched as Grantaire downed another drink. He was talking to an admittedly attractive girl, who giggled at every word he said.  
I should probably stop this...Enjolras thought, concerned for the welfare of the young, red haired girl. He walked over to Grantaire and pulled him away.  
"Stop that. You two are both drunk."  
"Not for me. You."  
Enjolras turned to see the girl, who was not actually as drunk as he originally assumed, standing behind him. When she saw him looking her way, she smiled, lust filling her eyes.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"I tol' you to take a night off. Have fun. Get laid," Grantaire slurred. Enjolras sighed. He heard this speech earlier, though the final part had not been previously mentioned. "This is Simone. You guys should fuck."  
"How could you possibly think that I would engage in such unwholesome behaviors with a girl I barely know?"  
"Crazy shit happens when people get drunk."  
"I'm not that drunk!"  
"Yet."

 

The next morning, Enjolras awoke in an unfamiliar bed. He sat up too quickly, sparking a headache that made him fall back into the pillow. He closed his eyes again, the bright sun worsening his headache.  
I'm going to kill Grantaire, he thought as he took in his surroundings. He reached under the blankets to find that he was naked. Further inspection found another form lying next to him. He jumped back at the texture of soft skin. A girl.  
He squinted open his eyes to see a flash of thick, red hair.  
"Good morning, sunshine," she smirked. "Recovering from last night?"  
"I'm going to kill Grantaire for this wretched hangover. How does he do this daily?"  
"Practice?"  
Enjolras gave a small laugh. "He does have enough experience."  
An awkward silence fell over the accidental lovers.  
"Look, about last night–"  
"Don't worry," Simone started. "It's not your fault. I wanted it too."  
"I just never thought it would happen this way."  
"What? Going out with friends? Getting wasted?"  
"Making love for the first time."  
Simone looked at Enjolras in awe.  
"I know it's way too soon, I mean, I know nothing more than your name, but I feel it would lessen our sin if we...started over?"  
"I like that idea. I'm Simone, and grew up just outside of Paris. Now, I'm living with an old family friend, Marius Pontmercy."  
"Marius? He and I are good friends. We go to school together."  
"That's nice. So what about you?"  
The two talked for hours. After that day, they seemed inseparable. No one had ever seen Enjolras like this. He was happier. For the first time, he felt like more than just a faceless revolutionary. His life had a meaning.  
But it couldn't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short, but I have the next one written and it's a little bit longer. I will try to post it tomorrow, but no guarantees, as I would like to have at least one additional chapter completed before I post. I will genuinely try to update somewhat consistently, as I understand how upsetting it is when you read a fic you like and it never gets updated.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for getting this far, and I hope you enjoyed it =)


	2. The Guilty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone must deal with the aftermath of her night with Enjolras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than I planned for it. I know I wanted to get chapter three done before posting chapter two, but I decided to post this one anyway. However, I do have all of my planning for this story done. The POV will change each chapter (and I have determined that there will be sixteen) with each of the seven main characters getting two chapters, and an additional chapter from Enjolras and Simone's POVs.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your support. I hope you like this chapter.

"How could this happen?"  
"Something tells me that you know how."  
"I-I'm sorry. I don't think I can process this right now."  
"And you think I can?"  
"Simone, please-"  
"No, you listen to me. We both got into this mess, and where both going to deal with it."  
"I have a revolution to worry about! We’ve discussed this! France needs-"  
"Your family needs you too," Simone spat, bitterly.  
He couldn't respond to that.  
"I need you," she sighed, remorsefully. "I don't exactly want you after what you've made painstakingly clear, but I can't do this alone."  
“This isn’t how it was supposed to happen,” Enjolras muttered. “This revolution...its for our generation’s children. And their children. You supported my devotion to it. It was something you-”  
“Loved,” Simone interjected. “And I did. But one of us has to grow up now. And, since you’ve expressed your disinterest in me and our baby, I’m not sure I want you around at all.”  
The two in silence for what seemed like hours. Simone, finally, stood from her now ex-lover’s bed. The room looked darker than the bright red color she awoke to just weeks before.  
"I'm going to go to Cosette's to sort out my thoughts."  
“It-It might be best if you...didn’t come around her for awhile...”  
She looked back at Enjolras one last time.  
“If that’s how you want to deal with it.”

 

"Cosette? Are you here?" Simone yelled as she walked though the hallway. Cosette probably didn't hear her knock from her room.  
Cosette's room was empty.  
"Cosette? Cos—"  
Simone opened another door to find mostly undressed man straddling another body.  
"M-Monsieur?"  
The man jumped up. It was Cosette's father. The man under him bolted out of the room.  
"I must take my leave, Valjean," he muttered, hiding his face in shame. The mysterious yet familiar man slammed the door behind him.  
"Was-was that..."  
Valjean sighed, picking his pants up off of the floor and pulling them over his legs. "Yes, Simone. That was the Inspector."  
"Monsieur–"  
"Please, call me Jean. I assume you're looking for my Cosette."  
"J-Jean," Simone burst into tears, "I need to talk to her."  
Jean, unsure as to whether or not Simone felt comfortable with him around after the moment of intimacy she had witnessed, arose. "She should be at the marketplace. Shall I tell her that you will be staying for dinner?"  
Simone shook her head. "Please, don't leave me too."  
"Too?" Jean asked. "You're seeing that blonde student, right."  
She shrugged.  
"Would you like to talk?"  
"What's there to say? We're both foolish children, but I'm the one who has to suffer the consequences."  
"I'm going to tell you what I told Cosette. If someone doesn't treat you right, they don't deserve you."  
"But I need him. I can't do this without him."  
"Why not?"  
"I-I," she hesitated, unsure whether should should divulge her darkest secret to her friend's father, "I'm with child."  
Valjean was taken aback. Simone could almost hear the thoughts going through his head. ‘How can my daughter's friend, who is merely a child herself, become a mother?’ or ‘What did I do wrong? My Cosette, friends with this salacious woman!’  
"So you see, I need Enjolras. I can't raise a child on my own," Simone collapsed into Jean's arms.  
"It's going to be okay."  
"It won't."  
"Cosette and I will do everything we could possibly do to help you."  
“There’s nothing you can do. It's not fair to this baby. I'm not married. My mistake will cause my child so much misery.”  
“Not necessarily. Cosette’s mother was alone. I-I failed her, and I won’t let that happen to you,” Jean confessed.  
“You couldn’t have failed her. Look at how wonderfully Cosette has turned out. If I had just a trace of your parental skill...”  
“It will come. A majority of it is instinctive. The rest is learning from your mistakes. I’m sure you would not be praising my parenting if you knew all of the times I made stupid mistakes, or-”  
"Papa! I'm home," Cosette yelled as she climbed the stairs, groceries in hand. "Are you in...Simone!" Cosette tossed the groceries onto a table and enthusiastically ran up to her friend.  
Simone looked up at her, revealing her tear stained face out of Jean's lap.  
"What's wrong?"  
Jean stood to leave. "I'll leave you two to chat while I start dinner."  
Jean left, closing the door behind him.  
"Well this must be important. Papa never starts dinner without me. He also rarely leaves...'Mone?"  
Simone buried her head in a pillow.  
“Is this about Enjolras?”  
She nodded and moved her hand to her stomach.  
“Oh my...” Cosette gasped.  
“I don’t know what to do.”  
“What if you get married?”  
“Enjolras doesn’t even want to look at me now.”  
Cosette thought for a moment. “What about Marius? I would give you two my blessing to marry until you got everything all sorted out.”  
“No. It feels...wrong. I mean, it’s not fair to either of you. I already messed up my unborn child’s life. I’m not going to jeopardize your future with Marius. Besides, he’s like a brother to me. We’ve lived together since my parents passed away.”  
“There has to be someone...”  
“No. U-unless...”  
‘It could never work,’ Simone thought. ‘It’s wrong. He may have offered to do anything, but that’s not fair to anyone...’


	3. Bad Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his breakup with Simone, Enjolras uses Grantaire's coping methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, my heart goes out to everyone affected by the bombings in Boston. Words cannot describe the sadness and the shock that people are feelings, and I in no way can try to speak for the victims. 
> 
> Secondly, I am sure there are mistakes in this chapter. I wanted to get the chapter posted now, but I do not have the time, nor the drive to edit this.

"So this is what you guys do."  
Enjolras nodded solemnly at Éponine, who laughed.  
"Drinking and casual sex is more of Grantaire's thing, but I've found that it has its charms."  
"So is there some kind of routine to this?"  
Enjolras shrugged.  
"Get drunk, find someone hot and easy, and repeat," Grantaire said.  
"Sounds good to me," Éponine answered. She downed another beer and accepted a third from Grantaire.  
"So," she started, seductively running her fingers through Enjolras's curly blonde locks, "you wanna find someplace more private?"

"So what brings you here, anyway?" Éponine inquired between needy kisses.  
"I don't feel like being sober or alone, so I came here," Enjolras answered, plainly. Éponine observed that the man did not want to give her more information that he had to.  
"Relationship troubles?"  
"If you could call them that."  
"Weren't you seeing that red head? Marius's friend."  
Enjolras grunted.  
"So you were seeing her."  
"Why are you so intent on meddling in my personal business? Did Grantaire put you up to this?"  
"No. I'm just curious. I mean if we're going to do this, shouldn't I at least know where your body's been?"  
"I assure you, I am very nearly clean."  
"Nearly? So you were with her!" Éponine giggled. She didn't mind that she would not be Enjolras's first. In fact, she preferred someone with experience. Still, she was intrigued by this man's past.  
"Yeah."  
"But you're not with her now."  
"Obviously."  
"And may I assume that those two things are related."  
"That is my business."  
"So that's a yes."  
"I'm not justifying this with a response."  
"And you don't have any sort of disease."  
"Of course not!"  
"Interesting. Well, that narrows it down to two things. Neither of which make me very interested in continuing this..." Éponine gestured to the two of them and the discarded outer clothes on the floor, "...this."  
Without another word, Éponine began to slip back into her dress. Enjolras sat up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home. I'm sorry, but I can't go through with this, and neither should you."

"So he's a mess over her?"  
Éponine nodded. Grantaire took another sip of water.  
"Damn hangover," he muttered. "I guess it makes sense. He's been different since they stopped talking."  
"When we were talking, he made it sound as though they had sex and that was the problem. Did they..."  
Grantaire nodded. "It's how they got together. They got drunk, had a one night stand, and then decided to make it a relationship instead."  
"So if that caused whatever caused their break up, there are three possible scenarios. One: One of them has a disease. This one isn't it, since Enjolras said he was 'nearly clean'. Second: One of them was really bad at it."  
"That's not it," Grantaire interjected. "If it was that bad, they wouldn't have kept seeing each other."  
"Well, that leaves one possibility. Grantaire, I think Simone is pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want this to be longer, but I also wanted to post it. I have another chapter that I may post later tonight. This whole situation in Boston has me really shaken up. Again, my heart goes out to everyone affected by this tragedy.


	4. For the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone and Valjean peruse a possible solution for their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this up yesterday, but my internet was down. I will probably post another chapter tonight, since I have two more done.

Jean said he would do anything to help Simone. It was the least he could do. The poor girl's story sounded much like that of Fantine. He hadn't done enough to help Fantine, and he wasn't about to fail his daughter's friend too.  
But his daughter's advice was absurd.  
"Cosette came up with a plan to help me. It's bit mad, really."  
"What is it?"  
"She says I should get married."  
"To whom?"  
Simone shrugged. "She suggested Marius, but I could never do that to either of them."  
"Good. I'm sure Cosette means well, but I have to say, I doubt that plan would work."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, you'd first have to find someone willing to marry a woman who is with child by another man."  
"I-I think it could work. I mean, if I were to marry, I could tell everyone else that the child is my husband's. Only the three of us would even have to know the truth. If I marry soon, I can act as though the baby was born early."  
"And do you have a, ahem, suitor in mind?"  
"Yes. I-I think it should be you."  
Valjean blinked, waiting for Simone to start laughing. Waiting for her to say that it was all just a big joke. ‘Perhaps she’s not even pregnant!’ he thought.  
But her face remained the same, and Jean realized that she was serious.  
"Absolutely not."  
"Please? Just think about it at least! I wouldn't have to bring anyone else who doesn't already know into this mess. Besides, this could help you too. I mean, no one would suspect anything about you and your-," Simone struggled to figure out how to refer to Jean's lover, "the Inspector."  
Valjean tensed. "Does anyone actually suspect-"  
"I don't know. I didn't tell anyone."  
"Cosette doesn't know?"  
Simone shook her head.  
"I appreciate it."  
"I'm the last person who has the right to judge what you do behind closed doors."  
Simone put a hand to her stomach.  
"I'm too old to fool anyone with this. My daughter's only, what, four years younger than you?"  
"The fact is, the things people will say about our marriage are nothing compared to what they'd say about the truth."  
Jean sighed. 'She has a point,' he thought. 'Homosexuality and premarital sex are both taboo.'  
"We can marry."  
Simone threw her arms around him.  
"Thank you so much, Monsieur–Jean."  
"We'll have to marry soon, though. When are you due?"  
"June."  
"You'll be showing soon. We can pull this off if we marry by the end of the month."  
"So we have two weeks to do this."  
Jean nodded.  
"Even though we are not marrying because we love each other, I would still like to be wed in a church. Besides, a solely legal ceremony would look suspicious."  
"In that case, you should make the arrangements with a priest as soon as possible."  
"Then I shall go now. We can tell Cosette after dinner."

"I don't know how comfortable I am with this..." Cosette confessed. Jean had expected this. No girl would feel comfortable with gaining a step-mother who was, not only their best friend but also, so close in age.  
"I'm not entirely okay with this arrangement either, but it is the best choice. Simone will be able to pass the baby off as my legitimate child."  
"And what am I to do? Refer to the child as a sibling?"  
"Not in private if you don't want to," Jean sighed.  
"Cosette, I wish there was something else I could do, but this is for the best."  
"And what are you getting from this, papa?"  
Jean froze. Simone took his arm. He wanted to tell Cosette. She was his daughter. She would accept him, just as Simone had. But he couldn't make the words.  
"It...settles a debt with your mother."  
Cosette looked down. Jean felt guilty lying to his daughter, but could not bare to tell the truth.  
Not yet.


	5. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire confronts Enjolras after hearing Éponine's theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time I've actually made a promise in an author's note and kept it...Anyway, I have the next chapter done, so that should be up tomorrow. I may try to edit chapter three, so if I don't add a new chapter tomorrow, I will probably work on that.

Grantaire stormed into Enjolras's flat.  
"What's your fucking problem?"  
Enjolras turned away from the cold cup of coffee on his kitchen table to face him.  
"A hangover. And how are you doing on this fine day," he spat.  
"Cut the crap, we both know why I'm here."  
"I was hoping it was for you to help me with this damn headache, but I see you have no sympathy."  
"You're right about that. Not after what you did."  
"Enlighten me, 'Taire. What gave me away?"  
"Well, I knew something was wrong when you stopped lecturing me about my drinking. I knew I was right when you started drinking with me, and I started worrying when you started fucking everything."  
Enjolras flinched.  
"I know some shit went down between you and Simone, and I know, whatever it was, you suck at dealing with your problems."  
"You know nothing."  
"'Ponine told me."  
"She knows nothing."  
"You sure."  
"What happened is between me and Simone, and I would appreciate if you would–"  
"–not mention that you knocked up Simone?"  
Enjolras gaped at his uncharacteristically sober friend.  
'Éponine was right,' Grantaire thought as Enjolras continued to stare. Though Grantaire would never tell Enjolras, he was amused by his friend's face on the rare occasion that he was lost for words.  
"I'll assume by your face that Éponine's theory’s right. And, no, you didn't tell her while you were drunk."  
"I–I don't know what to say. Does anyone else know?"  
"Éponine made me promise not to send out conception announcements for Enjolras Junior. But that's not what I'm here to yell at you about."  
"No yelling, 'Taire. Hangover–"  
"Well now you know how I feel every morning that you lecture me about drinking too much," Grantaire groaned. 'He's just trying to distract you,' he thought. "And you're not avoiding this conversation, so stop trying to."  
"There's nothing I can do."  
"Bullshit. Any real man would stand up and take responsibility for his  kid!"  
"Let me deal with my problems as I see fit!"  
"Not when your 'problem' is growing inside of another person, and your solution is ignoring her until the situation magically disappears."  
"You don't know the half of it."  
"I know you're a better person than this."  
"I'm trying."  
"Like hell you are! Moping, drinking, that's really how you raise a child,” Grantaire yelled sarcastically. “Let me tell you, Enjolras, unless you want your kid to grow up to be me, I'd get off of your fucking downward spiral, and go back to being the strong, ambitious revolutionary I remember you being. You finally learned how to love someone else, and now you just throw that all away because...why? Are you really that fucking insensitive? Because that’s low, even for you.”  
Grantaire panted, only thinking his words through after they escaped his mouth. Wordlessly, Enjolras stood and retrieved a bottle of wine.  
"Want some?" he asked quietly, not bothering to turn to look Grantaire in the eyes.  
'No, and neither should you,' Grantaire wanted to say. His voice, however, just responded, "Yeah."  
Enjolras poured two glasses of wine, immediately taking a large sip on his own. He looked at Grantaire, and spoke after he finally took his first sip.  
"Not bad," Grantaire commented. It wasn't the greatest wine he had ever tasted, but Grantaire hoped that the compliment would encourage Enjolras to talk.  
"I never expected to have a family. I always thought that my legacy would just be whatever I did for France."  
"You can still do that, you know. I doubt Simone would mind being a political wife. She could help, and–and so could your kid! People love cute babies!"  
Enjolras smirked. Grantaire knew he was picturing a blond haired baby being passed around and fawned over by his countrymen. Enjolras shook his head, breaking Grantaire from his fantasy.  
"That's not the point."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I don't want–I can't leave them behind. I've always expected to die fighting for the cause. And if I don't, none of you guys should. I feel...responsible for all of you. You're only fighting because I told you too. If I fail you..."  
"Enjolras, don't be so hard on yourself. There's no battle yet, and when the time comes, if it comes at all, we will all fight, not because you told us to, but because we truly believe in freedom."  
"I can't leave a child behind."  
"It's too late for that. That baby's going to be born whether you're there or not."  
"I know I just...how can I even help her? And who's to say she'd even give me the time of day after all of this?"  
"Nothing's going to happen if you keep moping around thinking about what could go wrong."  
Enjolras finished his wine. "I'll sleep on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final thing: I'm pretty new to this website, and I've been having trouble working with it. I really like the various features of AO3, but I'm still trying to figure everything out. Just warning you incase I press the wrong button and something goes wrong =/


	6. Flowers and Gowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette reluctantly helps Simone pick her wedding dress.

"Your father said that the only dates we could get on such short notice were either this Thursday or in two months."  
Cosette glanced at Simone. She hadn't looked at her friend since she learned that she was to become her stepmother.  
"So I guess we should get you a dress."  
"Yes, that would be a good place to start."

And that's how Cosette ended up in a dress shop with her "stepmother".  
"How does this look?" Simone asked. She wore a puffy white dress, cut just below her growing bust.  
"Not this one. You look pregnant," Cosette sighed. She looked at another rack and pulled a simple white dress off. "Try this."  
"How is this going to hide anything? There's no support or–"  
"Just try it on. Trust me, it'll compliment your upper half, and, as long as you wear a good corset, will flatten your stomach."  
Simone reluctantly brought the dress into the fitting room. A few minutes, she emerged in he perfect dress. It did just what Cosette said it would.  
"This is the dress," Simone said, smiling. "Thanks, Cosette."  
"No problem," Cosette responded. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Simone was going to be a very lovely bride.  
"Now to find you a dress."

A few hours later, the girls were back at home, each with a dress for the wedding. Cosette's father was waiting for them at the kitchen table, skimming a newspaper. He smiled at Cosette when he saw her.  
"Did you have fun today, Cosette?" he asked.  
'He wants to talk...,' Cosette thought. Simone seemed to suspect it too.  
"I'm a bit tired from all of the walking we did. I'm going to go rest," Simone excused herself from what was bound to be an interesting conversation.  
When she was gone, Cosette spoke.  
"If you're going to ask if I'm okay with the wedding, the answer's no."  
Her father sighed. "That's not the only reason I want to talk to you. I know this is a peculiar situation we've put you in, but it's the least I can do."  
"There has to be some other way to make whatever you did up to my mother."  
"That's-that's not the only reason."  
"Then what is it? What could you possibly get out of this arrangement. A young, beautiful wife? In that case, papa, you're a bit late. She's already having someone else's child and–"  
"Cosette, you should sit down for this."  
Cosette hesitated before sitting across from her father.  
"You know I love you, right? Not matter what, you will always come first."  
Cosette tried to hold back a smile. "And I love you, papa."  
He let out a breath. "That-that does make me feel a little better."  
It was then that Cosette realized how important this conversation would be.  
"Papa?"  
"Cosette, I," he hesitated, "I am getting something out of this marriage. I'm helping Simone, but she's also helping me. Oh, I love you, my child, and I would never do anything that would harm you. In fact, this'll protect you."  
Cosette reached out a hand, which her father immediately took in his own.  
"Don't cry, papa. Whatever you could say will not change a thing."  
He nodded.  
"Thank you, dear. C-Cosette, I...I feel for men the way other men feel about...about women."  
Cosette looked at her father with surprise for a moment, then with acceptance.  
"As long as you love, I don't see any problem with who you love."  
Her father looked as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
"Does Simone know this?" Cosette asked.  
He nodded. "Simone...she may have caught me, erm, in a...compromising position."  
"You didn't have to tell me that!" Cosette laughed as she mimed vomiting. "I may be fine with you liking men, but I'll never be okay with...with that."  
He chuckled.  
"Thank you, Cosette."  
"For what? Being a decent person?"  
"For being a great daughter."  
They sat in a comfortable silence just looking at each other. Cosette felt extremely grateful to have such a close relationship with her father. After a few minutes, Cosette broke the silence.  
"So, who's the lucky man?"  
"The-the Inspector. Javert."  
Cosette looked more shocked by this than by the revelation that her father preferred men.  
"The same Javert that we've been avoiding for years?!"  
He nodded. "We were lovers back in Montreuil-sur-Mer. Then, after your mother passed...let's just say it ended badly."  
"How so?"  
"That's a story for another time, Cosette."  
"Does Simone know this one?"  
"No, and I don't plan to tell her. Now why don't you start dinner? I'll wake Simone."

After the conversation with her father, Cosette began to accept the wedding. In fact, she began to spend most of her time working on the arrangements.  
"Cosette, the wedding's in three days. We have to keep it simple," Simone sighed. Cosette had rambled for almost twenty minutes about what color flowers would look best with Simone's eyes.  
"What about the guest list, then?" Cosette asked. "I'm going to ask Marius to come. Maybe you should ask Enjolras–"  
"That's a terrible idea. He'd never come. As for Marius...he...he kinda doesn't know about, well, anything."  
"You haven't told him?"  
"No. I'm terrified to. I know it's stupid, but I'm worried he's going to be mad at me or try to kill Enjolras."  
"You have to tell him, Simone. He's going to find out eventually."  
"I know," Simone sighed. "I'll tell him tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't do anything yesterday. I have been extremely busy with schoolwork and scheduling college classes. This has basically become my bus ride project since that's really the only time I have to write for myself *sigh*.


	7. Brothers and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone tells Marius about the wedding. He takes it about as well as one would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really should not have taken a week to post. I've had this written for a while, but my internet was down. And that is my pathetic excuse. The good news is, I have up to chapter eleven written, and I hope to complete this story within by the end of the week. So without any further delays, I give you this really late chapter.

"Hey, Marius, how are you?"  
Marius grunted in response to Simone. The two hadn't spoken very much in a while, though they lived in the same house. Marius spent most of his time balancing his schoolwork and his classmates at the cafe. Until she and Enjolras broke up, Simone would hang out with them too. Now, however, she was always with his girlfriend, Cosette.  
"Erm, I–I kind of need to talk to you. I'm sorry! I see you're busy–" Simone turned to leave. Marius looked up at her.  
"Wow. Erm, I'm guessing this is what you want to talk about."  
Simone stood in his doorway in a pure white wedding gown, complete with a veil. Marius didn't know whether to be happy for her or not. 'She and Enjolras broke up. They're not marrying...' He thought.  
"May I ask when the wedding is...and who the groom is?"  
"Three days. And I'm marrying Cosette's father. Jean. I'm so sorry, I should have told you sooner."  
"Yeah, you should have. Now may I ask why you're marrying a man who's almost thrice your age?"  
Simone threw her arms around Marius, resting her face on his shoulder. He felt his shirt moisten with her silent tears.  
"The–the night I met Enjolras, we...we were intimate."  
"You had sex with a stranger?!" Marius whispered loudly. He didn't want to alert the other Pontmercys, but could not hide his bewilderment.  
She nodded solemnly, lifting her head from his shoulder. "And now I'm having a baby. His baby."  
Marius stood, throwing Simone off of him.  
"M-Marius? Where are you going?" she whimpered.  
"I'm going to kill that bastard," Marius yelled as he grabbed his coat.  
"Please, Marius, don't!" Simone pleaded.  
"He left you pregnant and alone. What else am I supposed to do? You're like a sister to me, Simone. It's my job to make sure that nobody hurts you."  
Simone hugged Marius.  
"Please, Marius, I'm an adult. Especially now," she placed a hand sadly on her stomach. "I need to take care of myself. And I am. Jean and I will marry. We can pretend the baby was conceived over our honeymoon. No one else has to know."  
"At least let me talk to him."  
She sighed. "I have a feeling you'll do what you want no matter what I say."

"You fucking bastard!" Marius burst into the cafe, eyes locked on Enjolras. The other patrons stopped what they were doing to watch him. The place went so silent that Marius heard Courfeyrac whisper, "I've never seen Pontmercy so angry."  
Marius aimed a punch at Enjolras's face. The blond dodged it.  
"What the hell, Pontmercy?"  
"You know what you did."  
Enjolras's look of confusing turned to one of guilt. Marius took his moment of hesitation to throw another punch. Grantaire stepped between them, catching Marius's fist.  
"Why don't you go somewhere more private," he whispered so only Marius and Enjolras could hear, "before you embarrass yourselves or Simone!"  
Marius's anger turned I Grantaire. "You knew before me?!"  
Grantaire ignored Marius and dragged him into an unfamiliar room.  
"Grantaire, why are we in the sex closet?"  
"Is this where you deflowered Simone?"  
"No, we did it in my apartm–"  
"GUYS! You two are here because you have to sort out your problems without revealing to the world that Enjolras knocked up Simone."  
"I would appreciate it if you were more considerate to my sister!"  
"My apologies," Grantaire spat. "I thought Simone might not want a bar full of drunk strangers to know that she's put out for a drunk stranger."  
Marius flinched.  
"Fine. I'll talk to him," Marius spat. Grantaire nodded and closed the door. Marius heard a thump, as Grantaire leaned against to door to ensure no one would be able to get in or out.  
"I hope you're happy with yourself."  
"Marius, let me explain–"  
"No! You're going to listen to me. Do you know how much you hurt Simone? She is mothering your illegitimate child, and you've done nothing. You left when she needed you."  
"Well what can I do, Pontmercy? Can't you see I'm trying to help Simone? I don't want her to miss me–."  
"It's too bad, because she does. She's dedicated to her love. And right now, she'll do anything for that baby."  
"Like what?"  
"She's getting married."  
Enjolras looked at Marius in shock.  
"To?"  
"Cosette's father, Jean. He can protect her and the baby. I doubt she wants you to know, but I think you should know who'll be raising your child."  
"I–I wish I could do something."  
"Then go back and say your sorry and be there for your fucking family! I can't believe how shallow and selfish you're being!"  
"You know nothing! I am only protecting Simone from having to miss me when I die."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to die in battle, Marius," Enjolras cried. "I never intended to leave a family behind. That's why all I do is work on the fucking revolution. I'm just one person, but I'm set on making a difference. And I can't do that if I'm just going to hurt more people. I'm dedicated to Patria first and foremost."  
Enjolras slid down the wall, leaning his head against the doorframe. For the first time ever, Marius saw him cry.  
"I love Simone. There, I said it. I love her. But it's killing me that I'll leave her behind. And the baby? My baby–our baby... I don't want to corrupt an innocent soul by bringing it into this wretched world. And to leave the child fatherless?" he sighed. "I–I guess she's better off with that old man."  
Marius sat next to Enjolras. "Look, we both care about Simone. There's one thing we have in common right now."  
"I'm a terrible person."  
"No, not entirely. You've just made a lot of mistakes. But you can make this right. At least talk to Simone. Maybe you two won't immediately have some glorious reunion, but you can at least be civil towards each other. You two can raise your child together."  
"I–I don't know if I can do this right now."  
"Well you better hurry up. The wedding's on Thursday."  
"So I have two more days."  
Marius nodded.  
"Should I tell Simone to expect you?"  
"No. I'll-I'll go myself."

When Marius returned home, he saw Simone sleeping peacefully in her bed. The wedding dress was hung up, hidden in the depths of her closet. Marius wondered if she would tell the rest of the family about the wedding.  
'I doubt it,' he thought. 'They'll probably want him to pay them a bloody dowry.'  
He brushed the thought of his money-oriented family away, deciding to focus on the peaceful form of Simone, who cradled her still flat stomach in her arms.  
'Everything's going to be alright.'


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he goes to confront Simone, Enjolras looks back at their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't post for over a week, here's another chapter. Also, this chapter is the reason this story is mature and not teen. It's really not that explicit, but it's also far more risqué than anything I have ever written. That being said, I'm sorry if it is very awkward. I made it pretty brief to minimize everyone's discomfort.

'What do you even say in this situation?' Enjolras thought. Two days had passed since he had been confronted by Marius. 'The wedding's tomorrow. I have to do it now.'

 

And that's how Enjolras found himself in front of the Pontmercy home at three in the morning. He hesitated to knock, remembering the first time he spoke to Simone in the same house.

 

_****Flashback****_

Simone opened the door and smiled.

' _Don't screw up. Don't scare her away. Be nice_ ,' he thought.

"Good afternoon, Mademoiselle. Are you ready?"

Simone nodded, still smiling. It had been two weeks since the two surrendered to their carnal urges, and Simone and Enjolras had decided to embark on their first outing as a couple. The two had taken on awkward walk a few days earlier, but neither really knew what to do. A pang of regret still remained inside of them at that point, but after taking the time to get to know each other, both were ready to commit to each other.

"I thought we would go to the lake. It's a nice day, and the water looks beautiful this time of year," Enjolras said as lead his date down the street.

"That sounds marvelous," Simone agreed as she followed him.

The couple walked down the street, passing the local church, and entering the park. A little further into the area was a wide, clear blue lake.

"It's so beautiful," Simone marveled. Enjolras beamed, glad he had made a good decision. "Thank you for bringing me here. I go to that church every week, but I never thought to come here."

"The pleasure is all mine," Enjolras smiled, placing his arm around Simone. He thought for a moment about the irony of what he had done with a devoutly religious girl, but shook the thought away. None of that mattered now. They had agreed to start over. As far as they were concerned, they had never ventured further than romantic gazes and light kisses.

They sat on the grass and talked for hours. Every now and then, one would initiate a light kiss, some turning a little more passionate. Every kiss seemed to be deeper than the last, the two falling further for each other with each passing second.

 

In the midst of an especially passionate kiss, Simone pulled away abruptly, biting her lip. Enjolras picked up on the gesture of discomfort and looked at her.

"Are you feeling well, my lady?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Just a bit nauseous. That's all."

"Would you like to return home?"

"No, I'll be okay. I-" she blushed. "I set to, erm, bleed in a few days. It's probably just that."

Enjolras's face turned to the same color as Simone's. His lack of experience with women left him unaware of how to continue the conversation.

They continued in silence for the rest of their walk back to the Pontmercy home. Marius answered the door and glared at the couple.

"And?"

"Enjolras was a perfect gentleman, Marius. You can stop trying to freak him out. You look more like a kicked puppy than an actual threat."

Marius's expression softened. Enjolras held back a laugh. The dark haired man had never been very threatening, especially not to the tough Enjolras.

"Marius can you, um, give us a moment?"

"But you've had hours alone–"

"Go away."

Reluctantly, Marius left the room, climbing up the stairs and entering his room, leaving the door side opening as if a warning to the two downstairs. When she was sure he was gone, Simone smiled and slipped into another room. She sat on a couch, gesturing for Enjolras to join her. He sat next to her, closing the door behind him, and she curled herself against his chest, lifting her head to try and kiss him, but barely brushing his chin. Enjolras smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Enjolras," she whispered into his chest. It was the first time Simone had confessed this while sober. Enjolras was at a loss.

"I-I," he fumbled for the right words. "You're a wonderful woman."

Enjolras's pitiful excuse of affection seem to satisfy Simone, who sat up and captured his mouth with hers. He returned the kiss hungrily, almost whining when she moved her lips away, but moaning as she slid them down to his neck.

"What-what if someone walks in?"

She pulled away.

"Only Marius is home, and I'm sure he won't disrupt us. He's probably doing his schoolwork now that he knows I'm safely home."

Simone returned her attention to Enjolras's neck, sucking on the skin until she left a mark. She began to unbutton his vest, then his shirt. He tossed them both to the side.

"You have such a nice body," Simone gasped. He threw his head back as she began kissing her way down his chest and onto his stomach. She stopped when she reached his pants.

"Can-can I...?"

' _This is a bad idea,_ ' Enjolras's brain warned. However, the heat growing in his pants said otherwise. His hand moved to his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them partially down his legs. Simone released his throbbing length and faced it.

 

_****Flashback ends****_

 

Enjolras was torn from his intimate memories by a figure in the now open doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Simone asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post another chapter later today, probably this afternoon.  
> Also, as I have said before, I am new to AO3 and just realized that I could use italics. I will fix the other chapters when I get the chance.


	9. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras talks to Simone about the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am horrible. I apologize.

_“What are you doing here?” Simone asked._

 

Enjolras stood in the doorway.

“Can I come in?”

“I’d rather you not,” Simone spat. She instinctively placed a protective hand over the tiny bump on her stomach. ‘ _It’s Enjolras_ ,’ she thought. ‘ _He’s this baby’s father. There’s nothing to protect your child from._ ’ Still, Simone kept her hand gently on her stomach. 

“I-I understand. Erm, I just came here to...”

“You are so fucking pathetic.”

“I-I know. And I’m sorry that I was an asshole. I’ve told you that I’m not good with people or surprises or distractions...”

“So that’s what we are, right? Distractions?”

“No, I mean yes, I mean...” Enjolras fumbled. “You’re the best distraction I’ve ever had. But still, anything that keeps me from my darling Patria–”

“Like your kid?”

Enjolras looked down, unable to face Simone.

“Well, goodnight.”

Simone began to close the door when Enjolras lifted his face.

“Wait! Please, you don’t own me a moment, but can we talk? I heard about the wedding.”

“So Marius told you.”

“You should’ve told me about this arrangement earlier.”

“And what right to that do you have?”

“I should know who’s raising my child.”

“You’d know it if it were you. But you gave that up. I’m just ensuring that my son or daughter has a strong male figure in his or her life.”

“By marrying a man who is nearly thrice your age?”

“He is thrice...that doesn’t matter. What matter’s is that I;m doing this for both of us. I have someone to raise a legitimate child with, and you can go back to ignoring all women and planning your stupid furniture wall.”

“It’s a barricade!”

Simone smirked, “My apologies, Monsieur. I’m terribly sorry if I insulted what really matters.”

“Freedom.You should know that I cannot devote myself to anything until, all of France – ”

“You know, for someone who spends a lot of time talking about what people ‘should’ do for you, you really love to ignore your obligation to everyone else. I know you’re not here to take some responsibility. You’re here to get what you want, even if it’s not what’s right. Maybe the old me would have let it slide, but I’m going to be a mother. This child may have come from my stupidity, but I sure as hell will raise my baby right.”

“And what about me? You expect me to be okay with this?”

“I expect you to see this as a favor. You can go, be a politician, don’t deal with your mistake. Think about it, no one’ll know you fathered a bastard. You can avoid having some scandal ruin your career. Isn’t that what you want?”

Enjolras stared at Simone, lost for words. She gave a sad smile.

“Goodnight, Enjolras.”

She slammed the door. As soon as it was closed, Simone broke into tears, barely making it into her bed when she collapsed into a fit of sobs.


	10. Speak Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at meeting deadlines, so you get another chapter.

Éponine rolled her eyes as Enjolras tugged on the tight collar of his suit.

“Stop doing that. You look like an idiot.”

“It’s too small.”

“No shit, it’s one of Jehan’s old ones.”

“I don’t own anything nice enough for...I don’t frequent these...events.”

“Well, if you’re gonna cause ‘em, you should get used to ‘em.”

The two walked into the church and sat down in the last row of pews.

“You remember the plan, Enj?”

“Enj?”

“You’re name’s a bitch.”

“We’re in a church, Éponine!”

“Religious, now, are we?”

“No, I just have a bit of taste.”

“Which is why we’re here for this wedding.”

“Oh, shut it. I know what you want me to do.”

“And?”

“When the priest asks if anyone objects, I stand up and say, ‘I object,’ and tell Simone that I love her.”

“Good. Oh, it’s starting.”

Éponine watched respectfully as a much older man filed into the church, followed by Marius. The groom stood at the alter, smiling back at the door. That church, which was far from full, but still contained a few other witnesses, stood for the bride, who was followed by a thinner but taller blonde. Éponine shifted her focus to Enjolras, who tensed at the sigh of the bride.

“Enjolras, she’s beautiful,” Éponine smiled. She and Simone had never met, but the brunette was convinced by what Enjolras had mentioned about the short red head that they would get along. Seeing the girl in her beautiful white dress with her hair pulled up off of her face just confirmed this for Éponine.

 

Vows were exchanged, and the moment of truth arrived.

“... if anyone feels this couple should not be united in Holy Matrimony..speak now..or forever hold your peace. ”

Éponine felt time stop as Enjolras stood.

“I-” he stuttered, “I object!”

Simone turned to face him in horror. The groom placed a comforting arm around his frozen bride. Marius glared at his friend. Cosette comforted Simone with her father.

“E-Enjolras?” Simone questioned, finally looking up. Éponine could see tears forming in her eyes.

“Do it. Now,” Éponine muttered.

“Simone, you shouldn’t do this. I-I-”

“Do you have something to say to my fiancée?” the old man growled.

“I-” Enjolras started. He sighed and shook his head in surrender. “I’m sorry.”

The blonde man ran from the church, followed by Éponine.

“‘Ponine!?” Marius yelled. She ignored him as she followed in pursuit of Enjolras, nearly knocking over a police officer who stood outside of the church.

“You mind telling me what the fuck that was?” Éponine panted as she caught up to Enjolras. He had run across the street and into a nearby park, falling to his hands and knees by the lake, staring into it. Éponine had never seen anyone look this broken, but there was Enjolras, the strongest man she had ever met, looking pitifully at his life.

“I couldn’t do it. I’m a despicable person. Maybe it’s for the best that I didn’t succeed. Simone deserves better. She should marry someone who isn’t such a coward. And her baby…my...I-I can’t do this anymore. I need a drink.”

Éponine watched as Enjolras pulled himself off of the ground.

“I thought coming here might help me sort this out, but all it’s doing is reminding me how much I fucked up.”

“Enjolras?”

He shook his head as he left the park, stopping for a moment when he saw a young couple holding their baby, and the running into a nearby tavern.


	11. Almost Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert shows up at Jean's house the night after his wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty inconsistent with the length of my chapters. I should probably work on that...

Jean smiled at the sleeping young woman curled up against him.

‘ _My wife_ ,’ he thought. It was weird to even think of Simone as his wife. After all, he had gone sixty-three years without one. He never had time for romance in his youth, and after pursuing a relationship with Javert, Jean had been sure that there was no chance of him ever ‘settling down’ with a woman. And yet, there he was, lying next to his much younger wife.

‘ _It doesn’t mean much, Jean_ ’ he thought. _‘It’s merely a formality. Simone shall have her child, and you shall continue your relationship with–’_

There was a knock at the door. Jean gently pulled Simone off of him and answered it.

_‘Javert’_

“How did you–”

“Your daughter answered the door, saw it was an officer of the law, and told me where your room was when I asked. As if I needed to be told,” Javert sneered.

“Jean, who is that?” Simone yawned.

“I’m, erm, a friend – ”

“Javert, this is Simone. She saw. I mean, she knows. About us...” Jean stammered. He turned to the drowsy lump in his bed. “Simone, dear, go back to bed.”

Simone didn’t have to be told twice.

“So what brings you here?”

“I think you know,” Javert gestured to the girl, who had just fallen back asleep.

Jean sighed. “I’m not hiding anything, I’m protecting her.”

“No, you’re going to let me talk.do you know how it felt to walk into church this morning and see that my lover was getting married. Does this...this relationship we’ve had mean nothing to you?”

“Javert, let me–”  
“No, Valjean, let me.”

“Don’t call me that. Not near Cosette, not near Simone, not near anyone.”

“Ah, yes. You ad your secrets. Protecting her, you say? What’d you do? Knock her up? Try to prove that, even though she clearly saw you penetrating a man, you could still get it up for a woman? You could have told me that you were betrothed, at least.”

“I would have told you, Javert, but we kept it quiet. We only wanted our marriage to be legal. Nothing more.”

“So now you care about the law,” Javert smirked, amused by the irony of Valjean’s words.

Jean sighed. “I care about Simone and, yes, I care about you. I swear, I may be doing this for her, but I would never have done it if I didn’t think it would help us. Think of it, no one’ll suspect us now.”

“Did anyone suspect us before?”

“Two old men, never married, leaving each other’s homes at peculiar hours. If anyone paid just a bit of attention, yes, I do think we’re quite obvious.

“As for...” Jean gestured to the bed, “...this, Simone is with child.”

Javert looked ready to punch him. Or arrest him.

“Before you say anything, the child is not mine. Her lover left her when he found out, and I am taking his place. As far as anyone else is concerned, the child was conceived tonight.”

Javert nodded. “And when the child is born?”

“I shall raise him or her as my own, just as I raised Cosette.”

“This is a shit plan if I’ve ever heard one. And I’ve heard a lot of awful plans in my years interrogating criminals. What if the true father returns? You say he knows the truth.”

“If Simone will take him back, I will not stop them from raising their child together.”

Javert opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and shook his head.

“I want to hate you for this. I want to be furious. But I can’t be. And that’s infuriating to me.”

“Javert, I’m sorry. I couldn’t just leave her, though. You know me. I know I can’t walk away when I can do something. I couldn’t leave Simone to raise her child on the streets or–”

“You don’t think I know? Valj–” Jean shot Javert a violent glare, “Jean, I was born in a prison. I know what they would face.” Javert sighed. “I...I still need time to think about this.”

Jean wrapped his arms around the Inspector.

“Take as long as you need.”

Javert buried his head in Jean’s neck.

“I’m so sorry, my love. I should have sought you out, told you–”

“Oh, shut up,” Javert growled. He kissed the older man. “You can put your mouth to much better use.”

 

And that’s how Jean Valjean found himself in the guest room the morning after his wedding night. He woke up to a knock at the door.

“Jean? Can I come in?” Simone’s voice asked from the other side of the door.

“Just a second,” Jean responded, trying to hide all hints panic from his voice. He shook Javert awake. The police officer groaned, pulling a blanket over his head. When he was sure that Simone would not be able to see the Inspector, Jean pulled on a pair of pants and a nightshirt. “Come in!”

“Good morning, Jean,” Simone said with a smile. “Good morning, Inspector.”

“How did you–” the confused officer fumbled.

“I remember hearing you and Jean talking last night,” she blushed. “Also, your uniform is scattered across the guest room.”

Jean glanced around the room. Sure enough, javert’s decorated coat was thrown carelessly across the floor; his trousers rested on the other side of the bed.

Javert paled. Jean forced a chuckle.

“So, Simone, what did you want?”

“Oh! I nearly forgot!” She placed Jean’s hand over her abdomen.

“I don’t feel anything,” Jean admitted. Simone released his hand disappointedly.

“I felt the baby move. It wasn’t much. Just a slight flutter. I thought you might want to feel it, though.”

“I guess it’s just something that only you share with the child.”

Simone beamed at him.

“I just...I still can’t believe that there’s a life inside of me. That reminds me, I’m going to see one of Marius’s friends, a medical student. I thought it would be good to see a doctor. Preferably one who will keep quiet.”

“That’s a marvelous idea. What time will you be seeing him?”

“A little after noon. I-I’d ask you if you want to come, but you look,” she failed to hold back a giggle, “busy.”

Jean saw, from the corner of his eye, Javert’s face become impossibly paler.

“It’s no trouble, Simone. I shall accompany you to your appointment.” Simone shook her head.

“Enjoy your day. Marius and Cosette agreed to accompany me. Just don’t have too much fun. One unplanned pregnancy is enough for this household.”

Somehow, Jean turned even paler than Javert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate asking my readers to do things for me, but I haven't received any feedback for this story, and I really want to know what people think. Whether it's a complement or criticism, it is important for artists of all kinds to be aware of what they are doing well and where they need to improve. That said, if you have a moment, please leave a comment on this story. Thanks lovely readers =D


	12. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the months following the wedding, Grantaire watches as Enjolras falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit of a filler. The good new is, I only have one more chapter to write so, assuming my internet doesn't go down again, I should have this story done soon =D

Over the next few months, Grantaire watched as Enjolras deteriorated from bad to worse. The blonde spent most of his time drunk and alone, rarely venturing out of his apartment for anything besides classes. Occasionally, Grantaire would see Enjolras at the tavern trying to pick up another lonely soul, usually with at least some success. However, these small victories did little to change his demeanor, and a few days later, Grantaire would see Enjolras at the tavern again.  
It hurt Grantaire to see his friend in this state.  
The next time Grantaire saw Enjolras walk into the tavern, the dark haired man intercepted the blonde before he could order a drink.  
"Hey, Enjolras, why don't you come to the cafe with me? Courfeyrac was asking about you."  
"No thank you," Enjolras said as he sat down, placing a book on the seat next to him to discourage Grantaire from sitting next to him. The other man smirked and sat on his other side. The bartender saw Enjolras and immediately began filling a glass.  
"Come on, it'll be fun. You can talk politics, I'll make out with some random person until you yell at me..."  
"Will Pontmercy be there?"  
"Probably not. Spends most of his time with his little girlfriend."  
The bartender handed Enjolras his drink, which he gratefully gulped down.  
"Fine," Enjolras sighed, placing a few coins on the bar and standing. "You coming?"  
"Already?"  
"Might as well get this over with."

The next morning, Grantaire woke up on his couch. He looked in his room to find Enjolras fast asleep in his bed.  
"Wake up, Enjolras. You were pretty drunk last night, so I made you stay at my apartment."  
A groggy Enjolras yawned and sat up.  
"Thanks, 'rantaire. I'm gonna go home now."  
"Not like this," Grantaire laughed, looking at the yawning blonde.  
"'m fine," he slurred, trying to stand up. "Let me go home."  
Grantaire sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

At first, the walk was uneventful. Grantaire told Enjolras about the night he had been too wasted to remember.  
"Did Bousset really kiss Joly?"  
Grantaire nodded. "It was pretty funny, really. Well, until Joly started whining about how many germs were in other people's mouths."  
Enjolras let out a small laugh, which came out as more of a hiccup.  
"Thanks, Grantaire. I know I was kind of as ass, but I did have a good time. I think I'm ready to–"  
And then he saw her.  
Enjolras stopped suddenly, not moving even to breathe. Grantaire saw Simone with an older man, who he assumed was her husband. Even covered by a heavy winter cloak, he could still see her protruding stomach. She gasped when she saw him and pulled herself closer to the old man, who led her away.  
Grantaire turned to face Enjolras, and found that his friend had already bolted down the street towards his flat.

"Enjolras, open up!" Grantaire yelled, slamming on the door. He had abandoned the traditional method of knocking over fifteen minutes ago, instead using his body as a makeshift battering ram.  
Enjolras finally opened the door.  
"Yes, 'Taire?" he slurred. Grantaire smelled cheap but strong wine on his friend's breath. He stood in he doorway, as if to block Grantaire from entering the apartment, but could not stop the other man from pushing his way past him.  
"We need to talk."  
"I don't wanna talk!" Enjolras whined. He was drunker than Grantaire had ever seen anyone. "I'd rather..." The blonde giggled as he stroked his palm over Grantaire's pants.  
"Stop that!"  
"You know you like it."  
"This is uncomfortable."  
"Don't worry, drink enough and you won't remember this tomorrow either," Enjolras slurred. "This'll've n'er happened."  
"You want to hookup with me?" Grantaire questioned despite already knowing the answer.  
"So you've caught on."  
Enjolras leaned in towards Grantaire's face.  
"You're drunk."  
"Yeah, and I'm also horny. It'll be fun–"  
"You're an idiot. Running away from your problems would make them disappear. Don't you realize that drunk hookups got you into this mess?"  
Enjolras slapped him.


	13. Everything Will Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette and Simone discuss the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update. I've had more chapters written for a while now, but I haven't been happy with them, and I haven't had time to edit them.   
> Because I am not entirely satisfied with the story, I plan to post the rest of the chapters, then go back and edit all of them. I greatly appreciate all of your support, and I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

Cosette rested a hand on Simone's swollen abdomen. It was calming to her to feel her friend's child growing. Occasionally, Cosette would giggle after feeling a kick, or Simone would groan as the baby made itself comfortable on some internal organ that was less comforting to her. The two women usually sat in silence. Conversation was typically light and consisted of Cosette asking a question and Simone giving a vague answer.   
"Have you thought of any names?"  
Simone shrugged. "I think I have to see the child before I know. If one doesn’t come to me, I can always name it Jean."  
"What if she's a girl?" Cosette asked. Secretly, she hoped the baby was a little girl for her to spoil with frills and dresses. Simone always scolded her younger friend for this, as she wanted her child to choose his or her own way.   
"Jeanette?" Simone offered. Cosette sighed, disappointed that the red head didn't find this as exciting as she did.   
"I know what you're thinking, and you lecture me on how much fun this is when you have a person resting on your bladder."  
Cosette fell silent, struggling to find anything comforting to say that wouldn't further perturb the older woman.   
Conversations continued like this throughout the pregnancy.   
"So, two months of so now?"  
Simone shuddered. "Don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to being ripped open from the bottom."  
About a month later, Cosette succeeded in her mission to get Simone to talk.   
"So are you going to introduce Enjolras to the baby?"  
Simone sighed. "If he can fit it into his busy schedule of liquor and sleeping around."  
Cosette looked confused. "You two spoke?"  
"Joly mentioned it."  
They sat in an awkward silence for a moment.   
"Who knows? Maybe by now, I'm not the only one."  
"Simone..."  
"It's fine. I-I just don't know what I want anymore. I mean, for awhile, I wanted him to come back and apologize. But then he did–"  
"You talked to him?"  
Simone nodded. "The night before the wedding. But he barely offered to help. And then I saw him the other day when I was with your father. He was with that drunk man who introduced us...Grantaire I think. Looked pretty pathetic, honestly...But seeing him made me think. What's going to happen to me?"  
"But you're okay here," Cosette offered. "After all, this is why you married my father."  
Simone shook her head. "I'm okay for now, but what about when my child grows up? What shall I say for myself? Lie? And the marriage! We’re all well aware that divorce is inevitable.”  
“Perhaps. Or Enjolras could see the child and realize what he’s missing out on. Just like in all of the great love stories.”  
Simone shook her head. “I’m afraid my life’s more of a cautionary tale than anything else.”  
Before Cosette could respond, Marius threw open the door and frantically changed everything.   
"You guys need to get out of here. Lamarque is dead. The revolution is upon us."


	14. Goodbye, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are wonderful, and I feel bad. Here's another chapter.

Marius watched as Jean helped Simone stand.  
"You know where you're going?" Marius asked. Jean nodded.  
"An old friend of mine owns a ship. He promised me that he'd help me get away incase...in case of emergency."  
"Cosette! Are you ready to go?" Marius yelled as he took Simone’s hand and led her outside.  
"Yes!" she yelled as she struggled to carry a large, overflowing bag.  
"You're bringing all of that?" Marius questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
She nodded and dropped the bag. "It's just a few things that I'll need. Some extra clothes for me and Simone, a blanket, baby clothes–"  
"We shan't be gone long, dear," Jean assured her. "Just until the city is safe again."  
The older man took his wife’s hand so Marius could load his girlfriend's luggage onto the carriage. 

"Oh!" Simone gasped. The carriage was on the outskirts of the city, still a ways away from the port. Marius had agreed to travel through the night and then return to Paris.  
"Are you okay?" Cosette asked.  
"I'm fine–ow!" Simone paled. "I–I think I'm having the baby."  
"Stop the carriage!" Jean yelled. The driver did as he was instructed.  
"I can go back to town and find a midwife or Joly or someone who can help," Marius offered. Jean nodded.  
"Get Enjolras too," Simone pleaded.  
For a moment, Marius considered saying no. He wanted to tell her that just asking was a waste of breath, and that Enjolras would never leave in the midst of battle, even to witness the birth of his child. Still, Marius was smart enough to know not to fight a woman in labor.  
“I'll return as soon as I can.” 

It was morning when Marius arrived in Paris to find that the streets were deserted. In the center of the street now stood a barricade, built from various pieces of furniture. Looking up, Marius saw Enjolras standing proudly on the top, giant red flag blowing in the wind.  
"Enjolras!" Marius yelled, climbing the barricade to reach him. The blonde turned to face him, shocked.  
"Here to join us, Pontmercy?"  
"Hardly. You need to come with me. Now," he said, climbing the barricade to stand by Enjolras.  
"I'm a bit occupied."  
"Enjolras," Marius whispered, "Simone needs you."  
"Is she..." his voice trailed off. Marius nodded. "Well, thanks for telling me, I suppose. Give her my best–"  
"She wants you there! God only knows why, because you're an insufferable shit who doesn't care about her, but she does. So you better get your ass to her so I don't have to be torn apart by a woman who's giving birth."  
"I'm touched, Pontmercy," Enjolras said, voice laced with sarcasm, "but as you can see, I'm a bit busy."  
"With something more important than your child?"  
"Freedom, Pontmercy, freedom for us, for our children, for their children–"  
"Well your child is on its way into the world, and its mother wants you there to witness it."  
"You don't understand the importance of freedom!"  
"And you don't understand the value of life!"  
"How dare you...haven't I told you that it's not us that matters? It's merely what we do with our lives that counts more than anything."  
"Tell that to your child–"  
There was a shot and a scream. Marius turned towards the source of the yell to find that the sound came from Éponine.  
"‘Ponine! What are you doing here?"  
She shook her head, and grabbed her chest and fell. It was then that Marius noticed her blood on her clothes.  
"Oh, God, 'Ponine! What have you done?" he cried, kneeling next to her.  
She shook her head. "I feel fine, Marius. Dying is painless."  
"Dear God, Éponine, don’t say such things! You'll be okay! You'll be fine!"  
She shook her head. "You know, I always thought that Simone and I could be great friends. Make sure Enjolras goes back to her. If I am afforded a dying wish," she gasped for her final breath, "let that be it." She let the last of life leave her body with a smile at Marius.  
"Éponine," he cried as he kissed her face as if it would wake her up. Marius finally loosened his grip on the body and allowed Combeferre to take her away.  
"Where is Simone?" Enjolras asked, placing a hand comfortingly on Marius's shoulder.


End file.
